We Kiss in a Shadow
by Age of Edward Contest
Summary: From the moment of her birth, Edward Masen has had a soft spot for Isabella Swan, a servant taken in when tragedy strikes her family. As she grows, so do Edward's feelings, but life seems to throw up a string of impediments. When an opportunity presents itself, he must act carefully if they can be together in the light of day.


**We Kiss in a Shadow**

 _The author does not own any publicly recognized entries herein. No copyright infringement is intended._

 _ ***** _ WKiaS _*_

It is hard to recall the moment you first fell in love with someone when you've known them all your life. There is rarely an epiphany when they were always there for you to dote on, even if you knew that it might not be wise.

I remember clearly the first time I saw her, as there had been such a big to do in the house over her arrival. My father's bailiff, Charles Swan, was a good man. He was well respected by the other tenants at our country estate, and therefore the perfect choice to help oversee the collection of taxes and to work as the go between for the tenants and the manager of the estate.

I do not remember his wife, as I was too young to concern myself with our tenants at the age of five, but from all accounts she was a woman who was constantly in motion. Always a project going around the house, and a pot cooking on the stove. She somehow managed to perform her duties, but it was never in an organized fashion. She was also stretched too thin. The Swan's had four sons, and with another baby on the way, they were hoping for a girl child to aid Mrs. Swan in her tasks.

The child born was a girl, but her birth was a difficult one, and as she took her first breath, Renee took her last.

Charles had no knowledge of how to raise a child without his wife, much less a girl, so he wrote to my father beseeching him to find a place for his daughter in the world, so she might stand a chance of making her way.

As it was, my Aunt Charlotte had given birth to my cousin Alice some months earlier, and upon hearing the story from my mother Elizabeth, she immediately pleaded with my Uncle Peter to allow him to bring the child into their home as a companion for Alice. With the solution found, my father gave over the care of the child to his brother and her wife, glad to be free of it so easily.

With that settled, Isabella Swan made the trip from Derbyshire to my Uncle's home on Park Lane in London. Living only a few doors down from us when we were in London, our families were often together, until the time when my uncle inherited a large sugar cane plantation in the West Indies, he was forced to relocate his family there.

Unable to take Isabella with them, she came into our household at the age of seven. Although my father did feel bound to keep the promise he made his bailiff, he did not seat her in the position she had grown accustomed to while tending to Alice.

At the mercy of Mrs. Black, our housekeeper, Isabella was almost a maid-of-all-work for how she was treated by the upper servants, and my parents saw no need to interfere on her behalf. It was my elder sister, Esme, who would request the young girl's help and save her from the arduous tasks the other maids would dump on her.

Esme was entering her sixteenth year, so as it was her first season out among society, she claimed the need of Isabella more often than before. It took my sister only a season and a half before Charles Evenson proposed marriage and my father made the arrangements.

With Esme in her own house now, Isabella was once again without a protector. And to add to her woe, illness in the country claimed the life of her entire family, her youngest brother, Sean, getting sick first and bringing the illness into the house where the rest of the Swan's, worn down from their hard work, succumbed to the disease.

The disposition of their property was handled by my father, who put the sum in an account for Isabella upon her marriage, ensuring her some type of dowry.

The sweet girl with chestnut hair and chocolate eyes was, as I'd mentioned, always in my life, but as circumstances began to come to a head, the realization that I loved her was clearer than it had ever been before.

*WKiaS*

"Milord, your tea," Isabella spoke softly, calling me from my thoughts as I sat at my desk in my chamber.

"I've told you before, Isabella, you can call me Edward," I admonished her gently.

"It's not proper, and I'd prefer not to give the Blacks a reason to tan my hide, or worse," she spoke frankly, clearly not remembering who it was she was speaking to.

"What do you mean by that, Isabella?" I asked harshly.

"Nothing, Milord, I'll just return to the kitchen and see if I've enough time to make some of the tarts you seem to favor for dessert this evening." Isabella tried to escape, but I blocked her exit.

"Isabella, if you don't explain that comment, I will have to call my sister over here and have her examine you to see if there is any truth to your remark." We both knew I would do it, too.

My dear sister had been dealt a hard blow with the husband my father had pressured her into marrying. He was an abusive drunk, and it was on the one occasion that I caught his actions that I took some of my own.

The Crown found that the death of Charles Evenson was due to a duel over a debt owed to him, as he was also a known gambler who didn't take to kindly to having to wait for his payment. There wasn't a soul present the night I found him in the alley outside the tavern he would go to looking for easy marks, except for my tutor and friend, Carlisle Cullen, and he would take the secret that I was the one to bring about the fiend's end to the grave.

Though it wasn't known by many, Isabella had tended to my sister enough to know how he had brutalized her and that the sight of another being hurt so would upset her more than her own ordeal had. At twenty, she was already a widow, and not at all looking for another man to fill the void her late husband had created. She was able to live off of what our father had set up for her upon her marriage, so she could support herself if necessary, and she was happy to do so.

As for myself, with my chance to go to Oxford and make a name for myself fast approaching, I was now concerned with what would become of young Isabella.

"Edward, please don't concern yourself or your sister with my welfare. Mrs. Black isn't cruel to me, but I fear how they will react to what might be seen as an attempt to climb above my station."

Smiling at the fact that I'd gotten her to use my Christian name, I reached out and took her hand. "Isabella, you're more concerned with propriety than my sister or I am, so it would be our wish to elevate you, not your own desire to move beyond your birth. But do me a favor while I'm away at school, please?"

"What can I do for you?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't let them crush your spirit, Isabella. There is more to you than those in this house see," I told her.

"I am who I am, a farmer's orphan, and there is little I can do to alter that. But I will do what you and your sister asks of me, as you are one of the master's of the house."

Her sweet smile let me know she was toying with me, and I played right back with her. "I'm not your master, Isabella. Please take care of yourself."

"I will," she promised, bobbing a curtsey before she left to presumably bake the pastries she knew I loved.

With nothing to occupy myself but concern for Isabella, I ventured out to pay a call to my sister, who was quite happy to see me.

"Edward, it is so good of you to come by. To what do I owe the honor?"

"I've stopped by to ask a favor of you, Esme. Can you not take young Isabella into your household? She made a remark today that worries me. It seems the Blacks are harsher with her than necessary and I cannot stand to see them treat her poorly."

"Edward," Esme chastised, "I know you're fond of her, I am also, but we cannot interfere with the housekeeper's rule over the other servants. Dissention amongst the servants leads to discord in the home, Edward, and unless they move beyond the pale then there is nothing to be done for it. But I will visit mother often and in doing so look in on the girl. She is soon to be twelve, so I'm sure, as she continues to grow into a more mature young lady, they will see less of a need to discipline her."

"When has the girl ever done anything to deserve a raised hand? I will write to you, and I am trusting that you will do what I ask when it is asked of you?" I pleaded.

"Of course, brother, I will abide by your wishes. Now you only have a few days to see to the disposition of your things before you remove to Oxford so you might learn how to be a successful land owner, as you will be in charge of not only our family estates here, but the plantation in Antigua once you eventually inherit it."

"There are times I wish I could go Antigua and live out my life there. No one would know me so I would be able to make myself anew."

"But there would be no one who loved you near, brother. And who would take over the care of our estates here?" Esme asked.

"Garrett is next in line after me, and maybe that is the change that is needed. For myself to take over for my uncle, and Garrett to do the same. The both of us could begin again in that manner," I pondered until I felt my sister's hand grip mine.

"Do not maroon yourself so far from me, Edward. I may not be worthy of Oxford, but I'm not such a fool as to be unaware of what you saved me from, dear brother."

Shocked by her admission, I pulled her into an embrace. "I couldn't allow it to continue after I saw the man you were tied to. And believe me, dearest sister, if I were ever to go, it would be with you by my side. After all, I would need someone to manage my household, as I've no wife to do the job for me."

"All you would need to do is announce your desire for a wife, and four and thirty would be at your doorstep by midday."

"I do not want four and thirty, only one that will be able to put up with me and whom I can respect and love as much as a man should."

"You've still got a great deal of growing up to do, Edward," Esme remarked as she bid me a good day.

The next few days passed quickly as I spent my time outfitting myself for the next year. Carlisle was a fellow at Oxford and he was more than happy to show me the ropes as it were, so I would settle in quickly and learn the things that were required of me.

It was on my final day at home that I returned to my room prematurely only to find Isabella packing one of my trunks.

"Isabella, what are you doing in here?" I asked, causing her to drop the pile of clothing she was about to set into my trunk.

"I'm so sorry, Milord. I was supposed to be done before you had returned and now I've made a mess of your things -"

"Isabella, please take a breath," I asked and she did as I requested. "I'm not upset, it is just that I was expecting Jacob to be packing my things seeing as he is my valet."

"He was busy with other things and since I had been the one to iron these clothes he told me I might as well finish the task."

"Isabella, I want you to listen to me well. In this package is an early birthday gift for you. I want you to go up to your room and begin reading this book. It will help to improve your vocabulary and along with it is a leather bound journal for you to write your thoughts in. Keep them both safe, and I will be asking for your opinion of the book when I return for the holidays."

"Yes, Milord, and thank you for the gift," she said, taking the cloth wrapped parcel from me.

Shaking my head at the arrogance of my servant to pass along his tasks to another, I made the decision to travel alone with Carlisle, finding it unnecessary to bring Jacob along to settle me only to have to send him back to the house.

*WKiaS*

Departing for Oxford, I soon found myself quite busy, and it was with great despair that I realized I had little time to spend visiting with my family. On the occasions that I did make it out to Masen Garden, I wasn't able to spend as much time checking in with Isabella as I liked, as she was tucked away working on some task as assigned to her by Mrs. Black.

The Season was spent in town when not in classes, but my curfew at school meant I didn't spend as much time in society as I would have liked. I did write to my sister often, and she kept me involved with the goings on at home, even aiding my desire to spoil Isabella in my absence by passing along little gifts for her birthdays and holidays when I wasn't in attendance.

The years of my education were spent working hard and I was pleased with the result. I had graduated with my degree and was all set to visit my family out at Masen Garden, hoping to surprise them with my early arrival.

I decided to travel light with the rest of my belongings being sent ahead to Uncle Peter's home in London. I was able to change horses without much trouble along the way, making it to Masen Garden by ten pm. I knew my family would likely be up playing cards or possibly hosting some type of party, so I sent my bags up with Tyler Crowley, one of the footmen, and brought the carriage out to the stables myself.

I was able to dispose of the carriage and was settling the horses when I saw something very peculiar. One of the grooms carried a blanket into the far stall and returned a moment later without it. That in and of itself might not have been strange, but the fact that it wasn't a horse blanket, but instead an old quilt that he had placed in there. I walked over to the stall he had exited and was shocked by what I saw.

My little Isabella was asleep in the hay, her face and body drawn out, far thinner than I remembered her as she shivered in the cold stable. Outraged that one of my father's grooms would treat her so callously; I turned around only to come face to face with the young man. Grabbing him by the collar, I hauled him against the far wall and placed my arm against his throat. He was a hulking man, so I was surprised with how I managed to man handle him, but with a growl, I questioned him.

"What did you do to that sweet creature? She's still a child," I hissed at him, but all he did was shake his head.

I removed my arm enough so he could answer, and his response shocked me even further. "I would never hurt little B, she's such a delicate girl and all I'm trying to do is help her out."

"And her staying in the stables with you is what's best for her?"

"She's afraid to stay in the house. Those Blacks treat her horribly, especially that Jacob. Staying out here makes her feel safe, so I oblige her."

Dropping my arm, I looked over at the stall as I thought about what he said. "What's your name?"

"Emmett, Sir," he replied.

"Well, Emmett, I must thank you for helping her and there may come a time where I ask you to choose between the life you have here and coming to join my household staff. I promise to make it worth your inconvenience."

Emmett didn't respond, but I honestly didn't expect him to, at the moment, I had a more pressing matter to attend to.

Striding over to the stall, I crouched down enough to lift Isabella into my arms. She was slight as I held her, much too small for someone who was turning sixteen in a few months, but that seemed to be a condition of her care.

Using the cover of darkness and the quiet of the house at rest, I was able to slip into the house undetected and carry Isabella directly into my room. Once there, I tucked her into my bed and moved to the fireplace, hoping to get something going in there to warm her up. When I was satisfied that the fire was built as well as I could manage, I moved one of the chairs near the bed so I could make sure Isabella slept well.

I dozed at some point during the early morning hours, because I was awakened by a gasp a few hours later.

Opening my eyes, I saw the terrified look on Isabella's face. "You're all right, Isabella, it's just me."

"Where am I?" she asked, the color slowly returning to her face.

"You're in my room, Isabella," I began to explain before she cut me off.

"Oh my…they're never going to let me forget this. Oh no, oh no no no no no…"

"Isabella, who are you-?"

"Isabella, what in the world are you doing in here?" Mrs. Black shrill voice echoed throughout the room.

"She is here because of me, Mrs. Black," I answered for her. "Isabella was bringing something out to the stable and had dozed off. Emmett, the groom, was worried about her being out there so when I arrived from town I offered to bring her inside. The problem was I'm not aware of how the maids are set up here, I didn't want to go traipsing through the upper floors when everyone was asleep, so I brought her here and let her sleep in my bed. I had gotten sleep in the carriage on the way here so I handled some business while she was asleep."

"Hmm," she huffed before turning to Isabella. "You're needed in the kitchen, Isabella, so go change into something a little less rank and be ready to get to work."

Isabella moved to rise from the bed, but I stopped her. "She will be down in time, but I need to have a word with her first."

"I'm sure you can understand how unwise that is, Milord," Mrs. Black pushed, but I stood firm.

"Isabella is a servant in my household; I will speak with her if there is a need. If you have a problem with that, then we can take it up with my father. As I have graduated from Oxford, I will be stepping into my role as a future Lord, and with that I will need to set up my house. Isabella has grown used to my particular tastes and it might serve me well to add her to the staff I will be hiring."

"It is an important decision for Isabella to make, I'm sure she will choose wisely," Mrs. Black said as she curtseyed and left the room.

"You shouldn't anger her, Milord," Isabella warned me.

"And she shouldn't speak to me like that. Now, I want you to go and prepare for your day, while I will speak to my sister and my father. If everything can be planned to my approval, then we shall be leaving here in a few days, returning to London so I can see to some business that my uncle has told me will be made clearer by his next missive," I explained.

"He didn't give you any clue of what it might be?" Isabella asked.

"No, my uncle, Sir Brandon, said I should expect a delivery on the next ship coming from the West Indies, which, depending on the weather and the currents, could be anytime in the next three to eight weeks. Although, I'm hoping for the former."

"Well, Milord, I should really go," Isabella said as she finally climbed out of my bed.

"Deliver my afternoon tea to my study here, by then I should have some answers."

"Yes, Milord," she spoke before darting out the door.

Knowing that having Esme in agreement with my plan would make it easier for my father to go along with my wishes, I made her my first stop.

"Edward, it's a surprise to have you here so soon, I had assumed setting up your residence would have taken precedence over spending time in the country," Esme told me as I joined her in her sitting room.

"I will be stuck in London soon enough thanks to a delivery from uncle, so I wanted to spend my time in the country while I can get it and beg your indulgence while I can."

Esme smirked at me as she thought about her next remark. "You used to wear that expression as a child just before you asked me to aid you in some impossible task, so let us have it out."

"I will be staying at Uncle Peter's house until I am able to purchase one from an agent, so I will need to set up a staff and get the household in place. Now, you have yours well in order, so I was hoping you could come to London with me in a few days to aid me in that endeavor."

"Of course, I will, Edward. But I have a feeling there is something else you are looking for help with," Esme questioned, knowing me well.

"Isabella is coming with me to be my chef. She knows her way around the kitchen, and my tastes, and I think it best if she's removed from under Mrs. Black's supervision," I told my sister plainly.

"I'm sure they will be thrilled with that development." Esme tried to hold in a very unladylike snort, but failed.

"What makes you say that?" I was quite curious to have some form of understanding there.

"The Blacks want your Isabella to wed their son, Jacob. He's now the head footman in our parents' household and the three of them have their eyes on her dowry," Esme explained.

"The dowry is for the protection of the wife should something happen to her husband," I reminded my sister, who should know this from her personal experience.

"Only if there's a father to negotiate it, otherwise it is simply money brought into the marriage, which they will use for their own advancement. They are selfish people, and cruel to that poor girl. Go and tell father you are taking Isabella to be part of your household staff because you have no desire to train someone else to understand your tastes and preferences when you have someone who knows you so well. She's only the chef's assistant here, so it isn't as if you would be truly leaving him in the lurch. Just don't let him see the emotion behind your decision, or he will kill it quicker than an ill-conceived courtship."

Esme's last comment confused me, but I took her advice and went to speak with my father. He was clearly not in a position to care, and when he heard I was setting up my household he was happy to know Esme would offer her assistance. As far as parents went, my mother was affectionate, but overly materialistic, and my father the portrait of detached. Having both my sister and I out from under his roof was a relief more than anything, and having a charge he never wanted to be responsible for in the first place gone as well absolved him of that debt too.

It was with this knowledge that I found the footman from the previous evening, Tyler Crowley, to serve as my valet for the next few days. I informed him of my eminent departure and my desire to take all my items of import with me. With a promise that anything listed would be ready to leave with me in three days' time, I left the man to search out the proper trunks to make his job easier.

That was the moment Isabella chose to arrive with the tea service and some biscuits. The young girl spoiled me rotten, and I was excited for the chance to do the same for her.

"Isabella, please join me, I have some news," I told her as I moved from my desk to the seating area near the fire. Isabella deftly poured our tea as she waited for me to begin. "I will be leaving for London in three days, well two and a half, really, as I will be leaving as early as I can manage, and I need to make you aware of how that change affects you."

"I don't understand how it could affect me at all, Milord," she said meekly as she sipped her tea.

"It will alter your life greatly, as you will be a member of the party leaving here. I want you to pack all of the possessions you have here, anything that was left behind at my parents' house can be retrieved once we arrive. You will be promoted to chef in my household, so everything that is cooked will go through you. It is a larger undertaking than working under the chef, but I believe you are ready for it. Not to mention that a change of scenery will be agreeable, I'm sure."

"Milord, not that I'm ungrateful; but won't Mrs. Black be upset by your wanting to take me out of this household?" Isabella asked and I shrugged.

"I can't find it in me to care how she feels about the news, but I will handle the telling. Just focus on getting your things in place."

"Would you mind terribly if I packed the more prized possessions now? I wouldn't want something to happen to them if Jacob were to be angered by the news," she asked reluctantly, and I nodded.

"Select one of those leather bags or cases that would store the items you're describing best and fill it. Then bring the bag here and I will keep it safe for you until we depart."

"Thank you, Milord," Isabella said and stood from the couch, bobbing a curtsey before I rose to address her one more time.

"Isabella, there is one other thing that I require if you are to work in my household."

"Yes?" she asked.

"You will call me Edward," I urged and she blushed demurely.

"I will try to break the habit…Edward." She smiled at my obvious pleasure and approached the various cases before selecting a small pouch like bag and another one that was not as large as I would have thought.

"Do you not require anything else?"

"No, I have a bag that will hold my few clothes, but this one will store the rest."

"Very well, I will see you this evening when you return the case for safe keeping," I told her as I watched her leave.

In the evening, Tyler returned and I went over the packing of my belongings in detail. The young man seemed both competent and eager to please, selecting the clothes for my travel bag, not to mention the next few days, before starting the job of packing for my departure. I had left more clothes than normal at my parents place during the time I was at Oxford, so I could make the trip to visit with much less fuss. Now it was time to take the items with me as I departed the rooms I would now use infrequently.

Just before I went down to dinner, Isabella arrived with her case, and I told Tyler to keep it with my things so it would be well looked after.

Dinner was uneventful. My mother was sad to hear that I would be leaving so soon, but when she learned I would be receiving news of Uncle Peter and the family, that perked her up. It upset her when she lost the companionship of my Aunt Charlotte, and even more so to know she had a niece she'd never met. Lucy, my youngest cousin, was six and had been born a few years after their arrival in Antigua.

It was not hard to tell by the way the servants were scurrying around that the Blacks were upset by Isabella's departure, but Jacob's arrival in my room after dinner was truly interesting.

"I hear we're leaving to London, Milord," he said confidently as he made his way to my bags.

"Some of the household will be, but Jacob I've informed all the members that will be joining me. You are remaining here as you're the head footman. It has been a long time since you've been my valet," I told him, taking a seat at my desk and watching the color rise in his face.

"If Isabella is leaving with you, I must accompany her as we're courting," he stated plainly.

"I find that hard to believe, seeing as you would have had to request my uncle or father's permission since they were the ones to offer her protection in their house and neither knows of this relationship. And as she is now a member of my household, it is I who would need to give permission in her father's stead. The young girl has said nothing of an attachment, and that is how it is going to stay."

Jacob's eyes grew hard and before he could run out of the room, I stopped him. "Jacob Black, you are not to bother Isabella for her remaining days here, or I will have you dismissed even if your father is the butler."

"Yes, Milord," he seethed before storming out.

His behavior bothered me, but soon Isabella would be out from under the same roof as him, which was my primary concern in regards to him.

Luckily for us all, the two days of our remaining time at Masen Garden passed uneventfully and on Friday morning I was happy to see Isabella come down with my sister and her lady's maid. Now, propriety would normally require our servants to sit beside each other while my sister and I took the other bench, but my sister had prevailed upon me to allow her maid to sit with her so they could work on something before they arrived in town.

Happy to oblige, I aided Isabella's climb into the carriage and then my sister and her maid before joining them. We got underway fairly quickly, with Isabella pulling a book from her pocket. She turned to a page about a third of the way through and started reading. I tried to read, but I found myself turning to her more than the tome in my hands.

"What are you reading so intently," I asked her as she turned to the next page, breaking her rapt attention to the printed words.

" _Frankenstein_ , it's one of the books you got me for my birthday last year." She smiled sweetly and placed a scrap of fabric in the book to hold her place.

"Edward, why are you giving her a book like that? It isn't what a young girl should be reading," Esme chastised.

"Isabella is a smart girl, and after that _Northhanger Abbey_ book you recommended, I could hardly do worse. Though she now has all of Miss Austen's books in her collection."

"Not all," Isabella whispered and I returned my focus to her.

"What book did I miss? I thought I had been quite adept at keeping up on the latest from those feminine authors." I tried to mull over what I could have forgotten, but Isabella interrupted my thoughts.

" _Pride and Prejudice,_ "she said and I frowned.

"That was the first book I bought you that wasn't a children's book, I remember because I wasn't sure I should give it to you at the age of thirteen, but it seemed appropriate," I explained.

"You gave it to me, but I don't have it in my possession any longer," she told me.

"Why ever not?"

"I made the mistake of leaving it out one morning when I went down to the kitchen and Jacob saw it. I didn't realize my blunder until I returned to my room that night and saw the gnarled pages in the dormant fire."

"He burned your book?" I asked in a clipped tone.

"Jacob said I didn't have a need for fancy words, and books like that gave a girl like me the idea that I could be more than I am, and it was time that I remembered my place," Isabella said through a sniffle.

"Esme, when you take Isabella shopping upon our arrival in Town, the first thing you will do after purchasing her clothes more in keeping with her elevated position in my house, is bring her to the bookshop and let her pick out whatever she would like, including a replacement copy of Miss Austen's book."

"Sir, that's too much," she tried to argue, but I shook my head at her.

"The Blacks have been keeping you in rags with the exception of your uniform and I won't have my chef looking as if she isn't cared for. The staff in a house is a reflection on that house and I want you to represent me in the best possible light. Now, let us forget about this talk until later. As it is, I've a homework assignment for you tonight, Isabella."

"Yes, Sir," she demurred and then returned her attention to her book.

We arrived at our first inn, and because of accommodations, Isabella was left with no other bed but the servants quarters off of my own room. I offered to have the innkeeper move the bed into Esme's room, but Isabella didn't want to be trouble.

"There's a door to give us both privacy, and I trust you, Edward."

"Very well, now I want you to do me a favor, Isabella. Make a list of everything you will need to outfit the scullery, from the large to the miniscule. How many bowls you'd like for your various purposes, the number of pots and pans, and if you have a preference to the setup of the scullery area, these are the things I want you to plan out. Then I want you to double the quantity so you have everything on hand should you ever need more. Esme will help you to purchase this, along with the other things that will be needed. But this is your chance to make things your own."

"Thank you, Edward. But might I ask for one thing?" Isabella questioned.

"What is it?"

"Could I simply get what is needed to make most of my clothes and not have them made for me? I've made my own clothes as I've had the materials over the years and I would appreciate the chance to work on my skills. I'll allow for a few pieces to be bought completed so I have appropriate attire, but the rest I'd like to do on my own."

"All right, Isabella, let it not be said that I don't make concessions when they're needed," I teased her before allowing her to take the proffered papers so she could work on the lists I'd asked of her.

"Never, Edward. Goodnight." She bobbed a curtsey and I bowed respectfully to her.

While that sweet girl went off to sleep in the servant's room, I lay awake mentally berating myself for the thoughts running through my head.

So much of the protection I wanted to offer her wasn't simply from knowing her since the day she was born, but it was because of the developing feelings I had for Isabella. If I could marry her, I would in an instant, but my father would wield every bit of influence he had. Thank goodness my father was a lesser earl, and my uncle Peter a viscount, because it meant the Crown couldn't get involved in my marriage.

The remainder of our journey to London was uneventful, and as we settled into my Uncle Peter's house, I was ready for the following day to come so I could begin my work.

Upon waking, I ventured downstairs to find Isabella standing in the kitchen with her lists, rewriting what she had.

"Is everything okay, Isabella?"

"There's no food in the house, Edward. I came to check the supplies to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything and when I noticed the lack of food I became worried about what I should do so I decided to complete my lists."

"We can eat out today as we go about our chores. When you go to the markets this afternoon, see if there is anything premade for you and Esme for dinner, I will eat at the club."

"Without a carriage, how will you get around?"

"I'll be ordering one this morning, but I've brought my horse, so I can ride about while you and Esme take her carriage."

"One last question, Edward. How am I to pay for my purchases?"

"I have accounts with the various merchants you will be visiting, all you need to do is show them the letter Esme has about you being there as an agent of the household and they will allow you to charge. If there is any problem, Esme will smooth it over. Just buy what is needed."

"Thank you," she whispered before moving to her quarters off the kitchen.

Heading out on my own, I went to the club for breakfast and was pleased to see Jenks already there. We settled into a table and ate as he outlined what he found.

"I've set us up appointments to see a few carriages; most are lightly used, so they will come far cheaper than one that is new. The horse breeders are having a show just outside town this weekend, so you should be able to purchase a good team there. Then we have houses to see, unless you have changed your mind about maintaining your uncle's house as your own?"

"No, I would like to set up the house on my own. Though furnishing it might be a task that I could delegate to my sister."

"A few come furnished, so that might ease your mind in the ability to move in quickly."

"Very well, Jenks, let us get to it."

After our meal we headed to the warehouse where the carriages we were seeing were stored. The men were all eager to show me the various carriages, but they were all so similar that there was little to distinguish them. As Jenks went over the ones that would be the best choice, a smaller object caught my eye and had me venturing over to it.

"Milord, are you interested in purchasing a gig?"

"Gig?" I asked the man.

"It's what they call this small carriage. It's much smaller than what you're looking at, but also easier for a woman to handle. And the storage below the seat is quite large and this one features a lock to keep items safe."

"Easy for a woman, you say? Let me ask, would a chef be seen riding this as they went about their purchases at the market?"

"It's possible, it depends on how much the lord trusted the servant," the man hedged.

"What are you getting at with this, Edward?"

"I'll purchase this and the carriage you showed me, the pair of them will be exactly what I need."

"What servant are you going to trust with such a luxury?" Jenks asked as the man went to fetch the papers on the carriages.

"My chef has been with my family since she was a child, I want her to be able to move about safely."

"And you think having her drive around London is the ticket? Noble women are just starting to drive themselves more freely. This could make the girl think herself above her station."

 _Perfect_ , I thought.

Though he thought me a little daft after signing the paperwork and making payment arrangements for the carriages, we continued to the first of three houses he had found for me to tour that day.

The first, while nice enough, was meant for a large family, and would require more staff than I wanted to hire at the moment. The second house had the opposite problem, with it being better suited for a lesser noble, and in addition the scullery was terribly small and the servants quarters off the kitchen where Isabella would stay was not suitable for her.

Fearing we wouldn't find anything to my liking for a while, we entered the third house and I was thrilled to find exactly what I'd been looking for. The house was well appointed and the perfect size for my purposes. A tour of the kitchen had me sure that this was the house for us.

"You want me to make the offer?" Jenks asked as we finished the tour.

"Yes, you mentioned the owner being keen to sell, set it up, I want to be in the house as soon as possible."

"You know that these things cannot be rushed, but I will do what I can."

"Very well. I'm going to eat supper at the club and then return home," I told him, parting ways outside the house.

I rode to Park Lane and my uncle's home, only to walk into the shock of my life as my cousins sat in the front room.

"Oh Cousin, thank goodness you are home." Alice threw her arms around my neck as she sobbed.

"What is this about, Alice? When Uncle said he was sending me more information in his next missive, I didn't expect a personal escort from you and Lucy?"

Sobbing, she barely got the words out to explain. "It was supposed to be a missive, but father is dead. You are the Viscount of Bower and owner of the plantation in Antigua."

"How did this happen?"

"There's been a terrible time with pirates and privateers as of late, and the British Navy has tried admirably to defend the island and the merchant ships, but it has become too much for them to handle. We were sent here after the pirates tried to burn down one of our fields, which was how father and mother were killed. This act of aggression on land has brought a Captain with the men stationed down on the small base in Antigua here. He's petitioning the Crown for a stronger presence to protect their interests and also to present proof of our parents' death. You'll be named the new Viscount in a few days and then you must decide what you will do about the plantation and your future claim on Masen Gardens."

"I have some things to tend to, but you should go and rest, both of you. All will be well," I promised.

Alice reached out a hand to Lucy, who followed her up the stairs, with Esme going to show them to their rooms.

Isabella sat in the corner; tears streamed down her face at the anguish her former playmate was feeling and the death of the people who raised her as a small child.

"Isabella, come and sit with me a moment, I'd like to hear about your shopping trip today," I said as I settled into the settee.

She moved slowly, taking her time to sit beside me. "Surely you don't want to hear such trivial things in light of what you've learned."

"Nothing you do is trivial, and when you're done, I have a question to ask you."

So Isabella went on to tell me about picking out everything needed for the kitchen and dining room to be properly equipped, Esme convincing her to buy a half dozen dresses and other garments on top of fabric to make more, though she feared they would be ill-considered since she was serving a house in mourning.

"We will all need to purchase mourning clothes. I'm sure the girls have nothing in black and Esme surely doesn't still own what she wore when mourning her husband."

I was pleased to hear she stocked the kitchen some, though she admitted that more trips would be needed if we were to stay here long term.

"I will likely need to relocate to Antigua, so it is best that we can feed ourselves for a short time only," I explained.

"Oh," Isabella whispered.

"Isabella, I have to apologize for the forwardness of what I'm about to say, but I need to know what the weeks ahead will have in store for me.

"I've loved you for so long, I'm not sure I can remember the exact moment it happened for me, but all I've ever wanted was to see you safe and happy. It was why I spoiled you with gifts, asked you to bake special treats for me to keep you out of more arduous tasks. It was why I returned home at all during my studies and why you are here with me now.

"If I continue on the path I was on before I received Alice's sad news, we would never be able to be together the way I would want. We would kiss in the shadows, but you could never be my wife. My father would disinherit me for marrying you and then I would be penniless, completely unable to support us. We could be happy, but it would be a hard life. With my becoming the Viscount, no one can strip me of my titles for our marriage because I don't need the king's approval since I'm so far removed from the line of succession. We can leave England and sail to Antigua, be married without the restraints since they don't hold class the same way we do, and I could provide you with the life you deserve. But that's only if you desire it."

"You want to share your life with me?" she asked.

"If you'll have me," I responded.

"I loved you since you gave me my first copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. I'm not sure if you remember it, but you kissed my temple after I thanked you for it and told me that you would give me the moon if it would make me smile like that. I never forgot it," Isabella admitted.

"So you would marry me? Even if the ceremony had to be small due to our mourning?" I asked.

"I will," she answered.

Leaning towards her, I kissed Isabella for the first time and reveled in how she responded to me. My hands reached out to cup her cheek as she fisted the lapels of my coat. I wasn't sure if I would have ever broken the kiss, if it hadn't been for Esme's soft cough.

"Isn't that quite a display?"

"Esme, tomorrow you are going to take all three of the girls out to purchase mourning clothes. But while you're out, I also want Alice to help Isabella find some items that are more suitable for life in Antigua. If you're still going to come with me, then you might want to outfit yourself as well."

"When will we travel?"

"I will go first, to set things up and make the transition as soon as all my business here is wrapped up. I will send for you once this pirate business is at least better contained than it is in the moment. Though you might want to discuss with Carlisle if you are planning to move," I pointed out.

"Father will never let me marry Carlisle. You know I rely on his good graces since so much of Charles' fortune was gambled."

"You can sell the house, and as soon as you board that ship you will be free of him. Choose love for once in your life."

"We would have to tell him before departing," she reminded.

"And we will. Once we are both married and all is set for my departure, we can travel to Masen Gardens, let mother and father see Alice and Lucy and then you may return to London and live in my house until our move."

"You make it sound so easy, Brother."

"It is hardly easy, but we shall all make it through." I reached for Isabella's hand and Esme shook her head.

"If you are betrothed, then Isabella should come and live with me until the wedding. I could use the help getting my house packed up. How would we move everything?"

"Send a crate or two at a time on each ship that comes to port here. I will arrange a merchant ship to bring you home, once the hulls are emptied of the goods we're selling, it can be loaded up."

"You would lose the goods that would be brought back on that ship," she countered.

"But I would gain the reunion with my family. Now, if you insist on taking Isabella with you when you depart can I convince you to stay over tonight? I have business to handle before things get too far and I'd like to manage it now."

"Go, Brother, I will see to your fiancée," she teased.

Heading out, I went to the club, hoping to catch Jenks at a card game and was rewarded to find him sitting at his favorite table.

"Edward, come and join us for a game," he invited me to sit at the empty chair.

"I can't, I just came to ask you about the house, were you able to put in my offer?"

"No, the seller's agent wasn't available, but I will go to him tomorrow morning to take care of it."

"Don't," I told him.

"Why not, you were set on it this afternoon?"

"Because I just discovered I've inherited my uncle's properties and title since his untimely death, so I won't need a separate house in London."

"I'm sorry to hear about your uncle, but this changes a great deal for you," he said.

"It does, and I will let you know more once I've had a chance to make my plans."

Departing the club, I entered the house to find two representatives of the Crown and the Captain who had accompanied my cousins across the ocean with my sister in the sitting room.

"Lord Masen, we're here to offer our condolences on behalf of the Crown and to pledge a stronger naval presence in the waters off of Antigua. We will not allow the death of your uncle and aunt to be in vain."

"Thank you, I will likely be leaving in the coming weeks, but if the Crown needs anything from me before then, please let me know."

I watched as the pair of royal messengers bowed their heads and left, but the naval officer remained.

"May I speak with you, Viscount?"

"That title will take some getting used to, but yes, please."

Esme rose from her seat and excused herself so I could have a private moment with the officer.

"First and foremost, I want to tell you that my men and I did all we could for your family. They've never been so bold as to strike on land before, but there was a hole left in our defenses as we were chasing a Spanish privateer ship away from the port."

"I'm sure you did all you could, Captain," I spoke before he sighed.

"There is one other matter." He paused. "Your uncle, he gave me permission to court your cousin Alice upon her sixteenth birthday, but he died just a day shy of it. I have no intention of moving forward until the mourning period is passed, but as she is now entrusted into your care, I feel the need to ask you for permission."

"I will speak to my cousin about her feelings, but as long as they mirror yours, then you shall have no opposition from me."

"Thank you, Milord."

"If we are to be family, then you should call me Edward. And what is the name of my future cousin?"

"Jasper Whitlock," he answered proudly.

"Go on and carry on about your night, we will see you in a few days time, I'm sure."

"Aye, Edward. I'm to travel with you back to Antigua so when you are ready we will sail off on one of your ships."

After my conversation with Jasper Whitlock that night, I was focused on getting all underway for my trip.

In the first few days, I managed to send word to my parents about Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte's deaths, and then focused on what would be needed for the trip. The carriages were easy to load on the ship, so I decided to take the pair of them with me since Esme still had hers, something she agreed with as they wouldn't be traveling much while in mourning. I ordered everything I needed to travel with me and Esme used the time to crate up the belongings she wanted to take, the rest remaining to sweeten the sale of the house.

Isabella was unsure of how she should present herself, but my cousins quickly took care of that matter, outfitting her as she would need to be for a Viscountess, both here and with a little convincing, for her future in Antigua.

I had begged the women in my life not to worry about my birthday, and they agreed to keep it to a family dinner, but now Alice was worried about the pair of betrothed couples that would need to be married before my departure.

Carlisle was game to move anywhere if it meant he could marry my sister, so on the eighth of July, 1824, in a simple ceremony, Esme Evenson became Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, and Isabella Swan became Mrs. Edward Masen, the Viscountess of Bower.

I had never seen anyone as lovely as my Isabella, even in her black dress, instead of the traditional white, but as we returned to our home that evening, I was glad Alice and Lucy were staying with Esme that evening so I could have my wife to myself.

Isabella fumbled with her dress as we retired and I could sense her nerves as I came to stand behind her. "Let me help you with that, Wife, and then we can go to bed."

She allowed me to take off her numerous garments and then slid between the sheets of my bed as she watched me disrobe. When I joined her a few moments later, I was content to simply hold her after a lifetime of dreaming about being with her, but she had other plans.

"Will you love me now?" she asked timidly.

"There is time for that, my love."

Sitting up, she looked at me with wide eyes. "I thought the time for that was one's wedding night. I want you to lie with me as a husband should."

"If you're sure," I asked.

"I am," she answered.

And with that I rolled to settle my body over hers. My hands roamed her body over her chemise as she parted her legs to cradle me against her growing heat, her fingers playing with the ties on my nightshirt. Removing first my shirt and then my britches, I found the hem of her chemise and began working it over her body. Isabella moved to help me and soon we were flesh to flesh with me once again cradled by her body.

I kept up my attentions to her body, my lips never leaving her skin as I felt the evidence of her arousal against my manhood. Another shift had me at her entrance, and with a deep breath I slowly moved forward.

The only hint I had of any discomfort was the moment she gripped my shoulders a little tighter, but she kissed me harder at the same time, urging me forward.

When I was fully sheathed in my Isabella, I took a moment to relish the feeling of completeness before pulling out to begin and bring her pleasure. With each thrust and retreat, my wife met my movements, pulling me deeper as she tightened around me. As she showed her pleasure in tiny moans and sighs, I increased my pace, pressing her into the mattress as my hands once again found her bosom.

It was magnificent to watch the joy I brought her and as I felt my own pleasure build, I found myself whispering my love for her into her ear.

"So good…oh my…Isabella, yes." The senseless words continued to pour out of me as she gripped my shoulders again.

My pace quickened as sweat broke out over my skin, making us both slick as I thrust into her. A keen-like cry escaped her lips as my movements faltered, her body squeezing me as I spilled my seed into her.

As the pants softened and our heartbeats slowed, I pulled her close and kissed her head.

"How are you feeling, my love?"

"Perfect," she hummed. "I almost wish that everyone wasn't coming for dinner tomorrow"

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I had hoped we would still be in bed then," she whispered and I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Don't fear, my love, we'll have plenty of time like this before I must board my ship."

*WKiaS*

Two weeks of newly wedded bliss were interrupted by my parents' arrival in London. Though we had planned to visit them before I departed, having them arrive when they did gave us less time to prepare.

They sent a note requesting that Esme and I arrive with their nieces for tea before staying for dinner. With it only a short walk from my home to my parents', we opted for the exercise and fresh air, instead of a carriage that would take a while to prepare should we need to make a hasty retreat. With Isabella wearing her finest dress, the one she wore for our wedding, we arrived to a number of shocked faces.

The Blacks were all there, as they often traveled with my parents, so seeing Isabella on my arm had Jacob on fire.

When we were admitted into the sitting room, my mother's joy at having the family together was overshadowed by my father's ire.

"I asked for you to bring the family, Edward, not everyone who happened to be in your house today," my father spat out.

"Everyone here is family, Father. May I present my wife, Isabella, and my brother-in-law, Carlisle Cullen," I countered.

"You cannot be serious?" he asked.

"He is, Father," Esme responded.

"I'll cut you both off if this isn't rectified immediately," he demanded.

"Make Garrett your heir, I've inherited my own title and lands already and will be departing shortly. As for my sister and her husband, they will be following me to Antigua where good teachers are needed and he will be well respected."

"This is outrageous," he growled as my mother stepped forward.

"How about we enjoy our meal, if you're really going to depart soon, I'd like a chance to visit with you," she pleaded.

Agreeing for our mother's sake, we sat down for an arduous dinner, my father not speaking a single word as Mother asked about the plantation and the girls carried most of the conversation. When it was done, she walked with us to the front door.

"Your father may be furious, but I hope that you will still write to me. I would love to know how my family is now that you're moving halfway around the world."

"We will, Mother. Goodbye."

As tiring as the night had been, it was the last large chore I had to handle before my departure. My final weeks in London were full of loose ends to be tied up, and stolen moments with my wife. It tore at me that we had to be parted, but there was little to be done until the naval presence was able to make it safe for them to return.

A month after our wedding, Isabella and the rest of my family, save my father, were at the docks to send Jasper and I off. I allowed him a kiss with Alice, since they had my permission to court, though it would have to wait until the following year when she was out of mourning.

With a final kiss from my Isabella, and a promise to be safe until we were reunited, I walked up the gangplank and Jasper and I waved from the deck until Isabella was out of sight.

Five weeks at sea was not something I was terribly fond of, and Jasper often reminded me it was still shorter than the eight weeks possible if there were less favorable conditions. I managed to pass the time thinking about everything I had to accomplish once I arrived, and all I'd left in London.

Upon arriving in Antigua on September 17th, Jasper escorted me to the Naval Base so I could meet those who would be responsible for the safety of our island and my ships and then after a hearty meal with them, we turned to make our way to the plantation. It was fortunate that I'd thought to bring the carriage, as it helped us greatly with traversing the island, and the horses were more than happy to be off the boat. Even Strider, my new riding horse, was content to have Jasper ride him as we rode up the lane to the plantation house.

The servants and staff greeted me warmly, and once I was given a tour I was content with what I would be offering my family when they arrived.

I dug into my work, with little to distract me, and soon I had the plantation back to the way it had been before the pirates had burned the field.

Every other month when one of my ships arrived, a crate or two would be unloaded from England and set aside until my family was here to sort through it. Jasper was a good companion to have as he was just as anxious for every ship to arrive.

By December the pirate threat was lessened, though never truly gone as I learned in my brief time here, so I wrote to Isabella and told her that as soon as they were able, they could travel to their new home.

The next letter from her shocked me.

 _Dearest Edward,_

 _Though I would love to be on the next ship to see you, it seems I must wait until the spring. You left me with precious cargo of my own to care for, so I will set out after the birth of our child._

 _All my love,_

 _Isabella Masen_

It killed me that I had missed seeing her with child, but I knew there were three women doting on her, and Carlisle was there to keep them from going overboard.

Ships traveled slower over the winter months with storms near England making it slow going, but as the New Year began I saw more items arrive on my ships.

Jasper had arranged for a Naval Ship that was being dispatched here with a crop of new sailors to transport my family, leaving a few weeks before a ship that would be weighed down with the last of their belongings.

When that ship arrived on the first of April, I grew excited, for I knew the naval ship would travel faster since it was built for speed.

It was with this knowledge that I eagerly met Jasper out front when he arrived with one of the livery wagons to carry my family's belongings back to the plantation. It would be a tight fit in the carriage, but Carlisle and I would manage it on the driver's bench well enough for the ride home.

Pulling up to the docks with Jasper, we saw the ship already docked and the belongings being carried down by the crew, but it was the earsplitting scream that had me turning just before Isabella leapt into my arms.

I spun her around, before placing her on the ground so that I could kiss her, earning several catcalls from the sailors before Jasper let out a whistle to silence them. From behind her, I heard a whimper and we both turned to see the tiny bundle in Alice's arms.

"It seems someone wants to meet their Papa," Isabella smiled. "Edward, this is your daughter, Renee Esme Masen."

Reaching down to hold my daughter for the first time, everything felt right.

I had loved her mother, my beloved wife, for as long as I could remember. And now, with this new life in a new land, we would be free to live and love as we wished.


End file.
